The disclosed invention is directed generally to polarized displays, and more particularly to a polarized display with high throughput contrast enhancement.
Polarized displays, such as liquid crystal device (LCD) displays, are utilized for many purposes including instrument panel displays for vehicles such as automobiles.
A consideration with polarized displays, and displays in general, is the reduced contrast that results from the reflection of ambient light from the display surface. Absorptive filters of various types have been commonly utilized to enhance display contrast, but typically at the expense of brightness. In other words, although such filtering increases contrast, the light from the display is attenuated.